Los Juegos De Equestria (The Hunger Games x MLP)
by LatinoBrony
Summary: En un universo alternativo hay un rey que mantiene controlada a la población de Equestria con los Juegos de Equestria, donde cada "Distrito" escoge aleatoriamente 2 "tributos" para pelear en una batalla a muerte en El Capitolio, donde solo uno puede sobrevivir. Las Mane 6 son elegidas.


A pesar de que ese día no era el mejor Twilight Sparkle estaba feliz, había sido una larga semana en la mina y por fin podía volver a su escondite secreto, una casa abandonada en las afueras del Distrito 12 en la que la unicornio había descubierto varios libros, los cuales se habían convertido en una obsesión que le daban una razón para vivir, si los _agentes de paz_ la descubrían leyendo algo no aprobado por El Capitolio estaría en problemas, pero era día de cosecha y si era escogida quería al menos terminar de leer el último libro de _Daring Do _antes de morir.

- ¡Twily! ¿Dónde estabas?, ya casi es hora de salir y no te encontraba por ningún lado, debí suponer que estarías aquí – La interrumpió su hermano, Shining Armor.

- Disculpa, pero no podía irme sin terminar este libro, si salgo elegida…

- ¡Claro que no saldrás!

- Existe la posibilidad

- ¡No digas eso!

- Escucha, quieras entenderlo o no si existe la posibilidad, así que como mi hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre entenderás que no puedo irme sin saber si Ahuizotl fue derrotado, y que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme terminar mi libro para que no retrasarme.

- Si tú lo dices, ¡Pero apresúrate!

Más tarde Twilight fue a su casa, se puso el único vestido que tenía, y se fue al castillo sin peinarse, como le dijo que hiciera su madre, según uno de sus libros antes el Distrito 12 se llamaba Canterlot y en su castillo gobernaban 2 princesas que mantenían Equestria en armonía, sería interesante saber que paso con ellas, ya que en la historia aprobada por El Capitolio, ciudad desde donde se gobernaba Equestria no se menciona nada ellas, solo se menciona que El Rey gobernaba en paz hasta que los 13 distritos se revelaron, pero perdieron la guerra, causando que desapareciera el distrito 13, y que los demás distritos tuviesen que pagar su deuda con "Los Juegos De Equestria"

Los Juegos De Equestria eran una "celebración" anual en la que cada distrito debía seleccionar al azar 2 "tributos" entre los 12 y 18 años para competir en los juegos, una competencia a muerte en El Capitolio donde los 24 tributos eran soltados en una arena y al final solo uno sobrevivía, el cual se recibía mucho dinero y vivía en el castillo alejado de los demás habitantes, el distrito 12 no tenía muchos ganadores ya que casi todos eran unicornios pero no se les permitía usar magia.

Ese día se celebraba "La cosecha", donde todos los habitantes se reunían en la plaza central y venia un encargado del Capitolio, el cual por medio de un hechizo seleccionaba aleatoriamente a los 2 tributos, los cuales inmediatamente partían a los juegos, destruyendo a 2 familias mientras los demás habitantes eran obligados a celebrar como si fuese un momento de alegría, y además, ver los era una obligación de todas las familias, por lo que a pesar de sus condiciones precarias, tenían un televisor.

Twilight había llegado a la sección de la plaza donde estaban los jóvenes que podían salir elegidos, el alcalde dio unas palabras y luego llego Trinket, la encargada del Capitolio, con una enorme sonrisa, empezó a hablar.

- Buenos días a todos los presentes, felices Juegos de Equestria, y que la suerte siempre este de su lado – Aunque a Twilight no le agradaba el acento con el que hablaba ni sus accesorios, le daba curiosidad su hermosa piel que parecía de cristal, según uno de sus libros todos en El Capitolio la tenían, y que incluso antes se llamaba "El Imperio De Cristal" – hoy vamos a escoger a los 2 tributos que representaran a su distrito en los juegos, así que vamos a empezar – Hizo un hechizo con su cuerno y salió una papeleta que tenía escrito un nombre.

- ¡Twilight Sparkle! – Twilight apenas podía moverse, estaba bastante consiente de que ella podría salir escogida, pero aun así estaba bastante sorprendida, avanzo lentamente hacia la tarima, mientras los demás la miraban fijamente, pudo distinguir a su madre llorando y a Shining Armor consolándola, sabía que no podía ganar, así que solo esperaba despedirse de los 2 antes de partir.

- ¡Rarity! – Grito Trinket luego de haber sacado otra papeleta, Twilight no conocía bien a aquella unicornio blanca, pero no le caía bien, siempre estaba quejándose en las minas, y si no la habían castigado era porque era la mejor encontrando carbón e incluso algunas gemas, las cuales casi se habían agotado debido a la sobre explotación de la montaña, que amenazaba con hacer colapsar al distrito.

Rarity camino hacia la tarima tratando de mostrar elegancia, solo para disimular sus nervios, y evitar ver a su hermana menor, la cual estaba llorando, aunque estaba feliz por su ella, ya que no había salido elegida en su primer año de cosecha.

- Bueno, ¡un aplauso para nuestras tributos! – La multitud siguió en silencio y Trinket parecía molesta - ¡Que tengan unos felices juegos! – Salió de la tarima indicándoles a Twilight y a Rarity por donde debían seguir, conduciéndolas hasta 2 salas diferentes en las que cada una podría hablar con sus familiares antes de partir en el tren. La madre y el hermano de Twilight entraron.

- Mamá, hermano…

- Yo… lo siento tanto hermana – Respondió Shining Armor, Twilight pudo ver que su mamá quería decir algo, pero que no podía.

- ¡No lo sientas! No es tu culpa, escucha, no creo que pueda ganar… - Dijo Twilight.

- Pero claro que puedes – Interrumpió su hermano – Eres inteligente y valiente

- Tal vez sí, pero escucha, lo más importante ahora es que busques la manera de no dejar sola a nuestra madre, sé que es difícil, pero ella lo necesita – Dijo Twilight con una determinación que no sabía que tenía, su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma yegua fuerte desde que su padre había muerto en las minas, desde entonces rara vez hablaba y se negaba a recibir comida, y Twilight no creía que ella pudiese soportar sola ver a su hija morir, los 2 hijos y su madre se abrazaron hasta que llego un Agente de Paz para decirles que ya se tenían que ir.

- ¡Adios Twily! Desde aquí te estaremos apoyando – Fueron las últimas palabras que Twilight escucho de su hermano.

…

_Spike, el dragón esclavo del rey, estaba limpiando el castillo cuando de repente escucho voces detrás de una pared, su curiosidad le gano y se acercó para escuchar._

_- … Esto es de suma importancia, aquella magia de la que te he hablado ha regresado, puedo sentirlo, es necesario que busques su origen y la elimines… - "Interesante", pensó Spike preguntándose qué clase de magia seria, fuera lo que fuera había un poni que seguro estaba interesado en saberlo y que podía tener la respuesta…_


End file.
